


Revelations, Memories and Promises

by Lunan95



Series: The Red vs Blue Chronicles - a Canon Divergence [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Best Friends, Biff and Temple is the main focus here, Childhood Friends, Desert Gulch, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Pre-Canon, Surge is only mentioned, Temple & Biff Friendship, Unplanned Pregnancy, inspired by S15, man that was epic, so are Gene and Cronut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: In Desert Gulch, Biff recieves some exciting news and turns to his best friend to talk it out. They reflect on some good and slightly embarrassing memories in their past, which prompts Biff to ask Temple about a life-changing decision which the latter accepts.Pre-series. Inspired from Season 15.





	Revelations, Memories and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creatrixanimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatrixanimi/gifts).



Pale green eyes stared at the piece of paper he were holding in his grasp, his hands began to tremble as eyes darted over the same sentence over and over again.

 

_The test were positive, you're going to be a dad._

 

He exhaled a shaky breath and he were pretty sure if he were standing up instead of sitting on the edge of his bed, he'd probably faint or collapse on the ground. He just...couldn't believe it!

 

Biff ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, making it more unruly and messy than it already was. He weren't immune to helmet hair as it turned out. He sighed and leaned back, collapsing on his back at the bed. He cringed when he felt the strings bounce beneath, such cheap bed for the army...oh, well.

 

He began to wonder and imagine, how would the baby look like? Was it a he or a she? Oh man, he hoped it was a baby girl. He wanted a little girl so badly. Would she have Georgina's light brown curls or his dirty blonde hair? Pale green eyes like him or warm, brown ones that belonged to his girlfriend?

 

_'Oh man, I can't take it anymore...'_ Biff thought to himself and sat up in all haste. He needed to talk to someone about this or he'll drive himself crazy.

 

Temple. He needed to tell him! Of course, who else could he go to than his lifelong best friend? Screw the regulations, the rules or whatever it was about he was a Red and Temple was Blue! This was great news, at least for him.

 

And Biff knew exactly who was gonna be the godfather to his kid.

 

Cause if he died in this stupid, fucked up war...then Temple must make sure nothing is gonna harm his baby.

* * *

Nighttime couldn't come soon enough and Biff were almost bouncing on the toes (with these boots, he'd rather faceplant the ground sooner), ecstatic over the news he kept repeating for himself. If it was possible, he'd jump over the moon and blast through space by sheer joy.

 

He soon found Temple waiting for him at their secret spot, that one where not even Surge or Gene could ever find him! A bonfire were already burning and his best friend waited there with a sixpack of the kind of beer he liked; Pabst Blue Ribbon.

 

"Hey, man!" Biff almost shouted happily as he threw off his helmet and settled down beside Temple.

 

"Sup?" Temple smirked, but lost his expression as soon he saw his best friend's elated face. "Hey, what's going on?"

 

"Guess!" Biff exclaimed and grabbed a can of beer, opening it quickly and downed it, soothing his sudden thirst.

 

Temple rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "No, cause I'm not a fucking mindreader. What's up, Biff?" He asked one more time as he brought his own can to his lips, taking a slow sip.

 

Biff couldn't keep this a secret anymore. "I'm having a baby!" 

 

Temple spit out the beer in shock and Biff laughed, almost rolling on the ground. Perfect reaction!

 

"What?!" Temple wheezed as he tried to stop coughing. "Biff...how...what?"

 

"Got the news today." Biff grinned and waved the piece of paper in front of Temple's face, his girlfriend's recent letter. "Georgina found out we're having a baby! Three months along! Oh man, I'm so sure it's gonna be a girl."

 

Temple stared at his best friend. "Okay, how the hell did you have a baby if we've been here and how do you fucking know if it's gonna be a girl or not?"

 

"We had a shore leave three months ago, you remember that." Biff shrugged his shouled and took another sip from his beer. "The only time we had permission to see our loved ones since Cronut's aunt died and left him money he had to reclaim. Remember?"

 

The skyblue soldier rolled his eyes. "And let me guess, you missed her so much that you two banged so much for the two weeks we were allowed to stay and now, she's knocked up." He dead-panned.

 

"That's one way to put it, dude. But yeah, man." Biff agreed with a shameless grin, no regrets at all! That and he were far too used of Temple's sarcasm.

 

His best friend gave a long sigh. "Ugh...I don't believe this..."

 

"You better believe this cause this guy are gonna be a dad." Biff exclaimed and pointed at his chest with a thumb. "This guy over here~!"

 

"Yeah, just rub it in, Biff!" Temple chuckled, he were genuinely happyer for his best friend despite his feigned irritation. He weren't really annoyed with Biff having a kid on the way, just at the situation. "A kid, huh? How do you feel about that?"

 

"Oh, it's gonna be great. I dunno why, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a girl." Biff blew up with the thoughts that had pestered his mind since this afternoon. He gave a content, happy sigh. "I keep imagining the baby in front of myself, holding her in my arms. You think she's gonna have my eyes? And maybe Georgina's curls? I hope she gets her mommy's beautiful hair and not this fucking straws to hair I've got!"

 

"Yeah, you're an eyesore." Temple joked and retrieved a shove. "Hey, mind that bear strenght you've got!"

 

"You're just pissed cause I played football and you sat in your nerdy club." Biff teased him.

 

Temple took offense at that. "Hey, Star Trek isn't nerdy! We had serious discussions!"

 

"About what? How gay Kirk is for Spock, that's old news!" Biff smirked with a cocky smile. "Oh please, all that when I got some scores at the field!"

 

"Yes, because football is so interesting. Bunch of big, sweaty guys wrestling over a football. Classy, dude." Temple scoffed.

 

"Never stopped you from coming to the matches." Biff suddenly got a nostalgic glance in his eyes. "Remember when I met Georgina?"

 

Temple groaned, that bullshit again. "Yeah, I remember that cause you had been crushing on her ever since she asked for a pencil in our freshman year and I've spent three years begging you to just ask for a fucking date, to save me from headaches." He complained.

 

"Girls like it whenyou play hard to get-" Biff tried to defend himself.

 

"No, correction! You were stammering and blushing whenever she spoke to you!" Temple said and pointed a finger at Biff's orange, armored chest. "And let's not forget when you finally asked for a date and what did you say?"

 

"Temple, shut the fuck up...I had to think of something!" Biff tried to deflect the situation and ignored how his face heated up, which had nothing to do with Desert Gulch's warm climate at all.

 

" _Milkshakes!_ As if it were the fucking 1950s!" Temple exclaimed and threw up his hands in the air. "I kept muttering to myself that I was gonna kill myself."

 

"Oh please, you didn't had to talk to her." Biff rolled his eyes. "I had to endure the shit I spat out."

 

"Yeah, boohoo to you." Temple laughed and took a new sip from his Pabst. "Dipshit."

 

"Idiot." Biff countered.

 

"Annoying orange."

 

"Bluetard."

 

They stared at each other before they broke into laughters, Biff felt a lot of tension leaving his shoulders and he knew no matter what, Temple would always have his back.

 

The sixpack were slowly desolving into two single beer cans when Biff decided to pop the question. "Temple?"

 

"Yup?"

 

"I've gotta ask you something." Biff started from his spot, they were both lying on the ground and stared at the dark nightskies with trillions of stars above them.

 

Temple turned on his head and looked at the dirty blonde man. "Well, shoot."

 

"When my kid is born...will you become godfather?"

 

The raven-haired, slender man stared at his best friend, blue eyes widen in a sudden shock before it melted into a soft stare. "Yeah, bud. Yeah, I'll be the kid's godfather."

 

"Aw, thanks man." Biff chimed. "Besides, I think my little girl would love godfather Temple along with her daddy."

 

Temple gave a sigh. "How do you know it's a girl? Georgina could have a boy as well."

 

Biff gave a hardy laugh. "Ooh, I just know. _Trust me!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-canon, so no one has died...yet. We needed a bit insight in Temple and Biff's friendship, so I was kind enough to provide that. 
> 
> So...this oneshot will be important later on, you'll understand. ;)
> 
> Also, Biff's design about having dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes is actually inspired by Creatrixanimi at Tumblr. A really talented artist, you guys should check it out! Oh and her design of Temple also inspired me.
> 
> I think I'm gonna dedicate this little thing to her, in fact. Courtesy of her lovely art. :3
> 
> Well, Lunan is out!
> 
> PS. Still working on the next chapter to Missouri, so don't worry, peeps.


End file.
